In recent years, a need has developed for micro-fluidic devices capable of delivering extremely small quantities of fluids very precisely. Examples of potential uses of such devices include micro-fuel cells, micro-chemical analysis and delivery of micro-doses of medications. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for micro-electro-mechanical valves and pumps.